A stability control system detects when a vehicle is at risk of losing stability and strategically applies braking forces to wheels and/or adjusts the throttle to ameliorate the loss of stability. The stability control system determines the desired trajectory of the driver of the vehicle and compares it to the actual trajectory of the vehicle to determine which wheels to apply a braking force to and/or how much to adjust the throttle. The stability control system effectively helps a driver maintain control of the vehicle during dynamic maneuvers, especially in adverse conditions. However, the dynamic forces on a vehicle change when a trailer is attached to the vehicle. The change in these forces affect the optimum response of the stability control system.